Yunnie Love Jongie
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Joongie menolak ajakan kencan dari Pangeran Jung yang paling tampan ini. Bahkan hyungku si Rambut Ramen itu pun kalah tampan dariku." Kegalauan Jung Yunho yang ditolak oleh Kim Jaejoong/ YunJae/ Author: Marcia


**Tittle : Yunnie Love Joongie**

**Author : Marci Hannie a.k.a Semenya JaeJoong #kaburrrr**

**Beta Reader : NaraYuuki**

**Disclaimer : This fanfict is Mine, beibeh! N JaeJoong is My Uke #lagi-lagi dikeroyok**

**Warning : Yaoi/Boys Love/Shounen Ai, So Many Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, Garing**

**Genre : Comedy gagal, Chibi! Romance**

**Rated : K+ - T**

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading! ^^**

.

.

**~Jung Mansion~**

"Yunnie _chagy_, kenapa sarapannya tidak dimakan? Yunnie tidak suka?" suara seorang _yeoja_ cantik terdengar di mansion mewah tersebut. Menyapa anak bungsunya yang hanya memandangi sarapan miliknya dengan sepasang mata musangnya. Kepala kecilnya semakin menunduk.

"Yunnie tidak nafsu makan, _Umma_." jawab Yunnie atau Jung Yunho lesu. Benar-benar lesu.

_Mrs_. Jung terdiam heran. Beliau kemudian menoleh pada suaminya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, tempat khusus untuk sang kepala keluarga.

"Kenapa tidak nafsu makan, bocah kecil?" Jung Il Woo, sang kakak yang terlihat mengenakan setelan jas resminya seperti ayah, ikut bertanya pada adiknya yang 20 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Kedua orang tua mereka kembali memandang si kecil yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"_Nan_ _molla_, _Hyung_. Yunnie merasa tidak nyaman di sini." katanya sambil menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya.

"Ehh? Tidak nyaman kenapa, bocah musang?" Il Woo kembali bertanya penasaran -kepo lebih tepatnya- sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Sukses mendapatkan pukulan dari koran yang digenggam Jung _Appa_.

"Jangan memanggilnya bocah musang, Rambut Ramen!", seru Jung _Appa_. Dan kini, malah beliau yang mendapat pukulan koran yang direbut Jung _Umma_.

"Awwww! _Yeobo_! Kenapa malah aku yang dipukul?" sungut Jung _Appa_ sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sama kecil seperti anak bungsunya.

"Jangan memanggil anakku dengan sebutan Rambut Ramen! Apa kau tidak tahu dia mewarisi rambut dari siapa?" jawab Jung _Umma_ kesal. Tentu saja, rambut beliau kan sama dengan putera sulungnya. Jung bergumam minta maaf -ketakutan- pada istri cantiknya, yang hanya dijawab decihan tak suka dari Jung _Umma_.

Err, sepertinya tiga pemeran kita ini sedikit melupakan sesosok kecil yang kini turun dari kursi makannya, dibantu oleh seorang pelayan pria. Tuan muda kita yang sudah terlihat tampan di usia 5 tahun ini terlihat begitu lesu. Selesu anak SMU yang baru diputusin pacarnya.#plakkkk#abaikan saja.

Yunnie -kita panggil begitu saja- melangkah ke halaman samping. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan dibantu pelayannya yang sedari tadi setia mengikutinya. Sedangkan tiga anggota keluarganya yang ribut-ribut gaje itu pun menyudahi acara mereka dan diam-diam membuntuti si bungsu ke halaman samping.

"Tuan Muda, apa anda baik-baik saja? Kenapa terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti itu? Apakah ada masalah?" pelayan bername _tag_ Park Yoochun itu pun bertanya karena sudah tidak tahan melihat kelesuan sang Tuan Muda.

"_Ahjussi_, Yunnie galau. Yunie merasa gundah gulana beberapa hari ini." jawab Yunnie dengan lirihnya. Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai Yoouchun minta didorong ayunan yang didudukinya itu. Dengan sigap pelayan setianya mendorong pelan.

"Galau? Galau kenapa, Tuan?" ucap Yoochun sambil mengawasi laju ayunan yang ditumpangi majikan kecilnya itu.

Yunnie menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia memandang langit bebas. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tali ayunan. Mata musangnya terlihat sendu. Tidak memancarkan keceriaan biasanya. Sedangkan tiga penguntit yang berdesak-desakan di balik pilar megah teras belakang itu, melongo mendengar jawaban si bungsu.

'Galau? Ya Tuhan. Anak kecil jaman sekarang.' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ahjussi kenal Joongie, kan?" tanya balik Yunnie. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping kanan, posisi Yoochun berdiri.

"Joongie? Teman sekelas Tuan Muda di _Shinki_ _Kindergarten_ _School_?" sahut Yoochun. Ia bergerak kembali mendorong ayunan majikannya.

"Bukan, itu loh Joongie yang teman baru Yunnie di klub perkumpulan _Richie Rich_. Yang sering bawa kucing abu-abunya. Yang wajahnya cantik itu." jelas Yunnie kemudian.

Yoouchun mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja teman tuan mudanya di klub perkumpulan anak orang kaya di Seoul itu. Acara mereka selalu diadakan tiap Jumat sore. Dan Yunnie adalah Ketua klub tersebut.

"Aahhh, _Ahjussi_ ingat Tuan Muda. Kalau tidak salah, Tuan Joongie itu yang nama lengkapnya Kim JaeJoong. Putra ketiga Presdir Kim. Pemilik perusahaan kontraktor, yang jadi mitra kerja Tuan Besar, _appa_ Tuan Muda. Benar kan Tuan?" jawab Yoochun setelah berhasil mengingat sosok cantik jelita yang kedatangannya selalu membuat heboh para anggota klubnya. Datang dengan _Limousine_ yang dicat _Pink_ dan dihiasi gampar _Hello_ _Kity_. Berjalan di atas hamparan karpet marah dari mobilnya hingga dalam gedung. Bahkan, _bodyguard_ yang mengawalnya pun berjumlah sekitar 20 orang lebih dan tidak lupa kaca mata hitam yang selalu menutupi mata indahnya.

"Iya _Ahjussi_, Joongie yang itu." Yunnie kembali galau.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Tuan Muda Joongie?", Yoochun semakin bingung dengan kegalauan Yunnie.

"Yunnie kemarin mengajak Joongie kencan _Ahjussi_. Tapi Joongie menolaknya. Padahal Yunnie sudah berharap Joongie mau menerima ajakan kencan Yunnie. Huks." Yunnie pun membeberkan alasan kegalauannya yang gaje itu. Yoochun hampir terjungkal mendengarnya. Yang benar saja?

"_Ndeee_? Kencan, Tuan?" Ucap Yoochun setengah berseru tak percaya. Bocah usia 5 tahun mambicarakan soal kencan. Terlihat oleh Yoochun tiga penguntit di belakang pilar kaget dengan tidak elit. Il Woo yang paling depan terjerembab karena terdorong oleh Jung _Appa_ yang tidak bisa menguasai diri saking kagetnya. Sedangkan Jung _Umma_ melototkan mata kecilnya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. _Shock_ karena mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya yang dilahirkannya diusia 40 tahun. (Yunho anak yang tidak direncanakan sebelumnya#plakkkkk#abaikan).

'Bocah musang ini berani melangkahiku. Aku bahkan berkencan pertama kalinya usia 16 tahun. Dia yang bahkan pipis belum lurus aja sudah berani mengajak kencan anak orang.'

'Anakku ingin berkencan dengan anaknya si Kim yang _Daughter_ _Complex_ itu? Bisa-bisa anakku dibuat menangis.'

'Mwoooooo? Yunnieku? Yunnie kecilku mengajak temannya berkencan? Ya Tuhaaannn. Dia bahkan baru berusia lima tahun seminggu yang lalu. Ini pasti ajaran sesat dua pria _Jung_ yang _pabbo_ itu. Aku akan menghajar mereka nanti.'

"Tuan Muda, lalu apa alasan Tuan Muda Kim menolak ajakan kencan anda?" Yoochun semakin kepo.#plakk

"Joongie bilang dia sudah menerima ajakan kencan si Choi Kuda MaSi itu. Bayangkan saja, _Ahjussi_. Joongie menolak ajakan kencan dari Pangeran Jung yang paling tampan ini. Bahkan _hyung_ku si Rambut Ramen itu pun kalah tampan dariku." curhat Yunnie sembari bernasis ria. Il Woo yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut kalah tampan dari Bocah Musang -menurut Il Woo- itu pun terlihat geram. Bahkan dapat dilihat sekilas ada asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya.

'Awas kau bocah musang! Aku akan menggorengmu nanti!' Il Woo membatin sambil menggit rumput di dekat posisinya terjerembab tadi.

'Maaf saja anakku. Kau memang tampan, tapi _Appa_mu ini jauh lebih tampan', Jung _Appa_ mengelus-elus rambut berubannya.

'Yunnie memang cerdas!' Jung _Umma_ bertepuk tangan kecil. Takut ketahuan oleh Yunnie posisi mereka.

Yoochun yang melihat kelakuan tiga penguntit illegal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

'Terlalu kaya membuat mereka sedikit abnormal' batin Yoochun kurang ajar.

"Lalu apa yang harus Yunnie lakukan, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Yunnie memelas pada Yoochun.

"_Well_, Tuan Muda seharusnya jangan menyerah. Terus berusaha sampai Tuan Muda Kim menerima anda. Singkirkan Tuan Muda Choi. Rebut hati pujaan anda. Mungkin, memberi hadiah berupa baran-barang kesukaannya. Bantu dia di klub. Mengunjunginya di Mansion Kim. Atau mengirimkan sebuket bunga kesukaannya disertai puisi cinta." Yoochun mencoba menawarkan solusi dari masalah kegalauan majikan kecilnya.

"Ohhhh begitu. Seperti yang sering _Ahjussi_ lakukan untuk SuSu _Hyung_, sekretaris pribadi Il Woo _Hyung_?" tanggap Yunnie sembari membongkar aib Yoochun. Tiga penguntit ilegal cekikan tanpa suara melihat wajah Yoochun memerah.

'Kalau kau bukan majikanku, sudah ku ikat dan kumasukan dalam mesin cuci.' Yoochun berdehem. Mencoba _cool_.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hollaaa! Lama tak bersuo ne? Sekali muncul malah bw epep gaje lg.. Saya sadar banayk utang epep #nyengir watados, tapi saya lg bnyk ide baru dan kagak punya ide bwt nerusin epep gaje bin abal2 saya. Ya sudah, mudah2an saya bs lanjutin Pain Of Love #epep berlumut.

Yuuki chagy gomawo ne?

Saranghae yeorobun!

.

.

Friday, April 25, 2014

5:31:20 PM

Marcia Hannie


End file.
